Guts vs Kenshi
Guts vs Kenshi 'is a What-If episode of Death Battle by KingDedede8888. It features Kenshi from the ''Mortal Kombat franchise, battling Guts from the Berserk Anime and Manga. Description Mortal Kombat vs Berserk! Which sworfighter will move on the journey to vengeance?! Interlude '''Boomstick: Everyone has their shitty mondays, but these two had parts of their bodies lost, almost fatal injuries, and their life basically ruined. Wiz: And their main goal is basically vengeance. Or protection of Earthrealm, for one of them, but whatever. Boomstick: Kenshi Takahashi, the blind swordsman of Mortal Kombat. Wiz: And Guts, Berserk's demon slayer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz; And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Kenshi Wiz: On the eternal wars of Mortal Kombat, there is a man who leads armies, solos clans, and unlike most Earthrealms heroes, walks alone, despite being BLIND. His name... Is Kenshi. Boomstick: Oh... YOU DON'T SAY?! I mean, we already mentioned this like, ten seconds ago, and his name is already written RIGHT ABOVE US! Wiz: What do you mean? Boomstick: Never mind, moving on... Wiz: A born fighter, Kenshi wandered the globe looking for a worthy competition. Boomstick: That sounds suspiciously similar like Akuma's background. Wiz: Not really, he just killed the opponents for joy and pride. Until one day, he met a sorcerer named Song, who led him to the location of a mystical sword. Boomstick: But you should never accept candy from strangers, kids, and it looks like as Kenshi unsealed the well where the sword was located, he was permanently blinded. Song, AKA Shang Tsung, called it a day's work, and left the swordsman to suffer from a slow and painful death. Wiz: However, Tsung wasn't really lying. The power-raising sword was true, and it talked to Kenshi, making him discover his origin... The sword belonged to a lineage of born swordfighters, which included himself. Boomstick: So he had now only one goal... Kick the shit out of the sorcerer who blinded him... Wiz: So Kenshi spent the next decade training his still useful senses, all just to kill Shang Tsung. ' '''However, he knew he couldn't take all of Shang Tsung's helpers at once, so he joined USA's Special forces to take on Outworld's troops as a whole. '''Boomstick: Are you serious? He can take as many Outworlders as he wants at a time, not only is Kenshi a naturally skilled swordsman, but the sword gives him the powers of telekinesis! I'm pretty sure that compensates the blindness...' Wiz: I thought you hated characters like Toph. Boomstick: Yeah, screw this dude. Wiz: Not only does the telekinesis let him lift opponents, but it also lets him punch enemies from far away! He literally just kicks the air, and someone 2 meters away from him will end suffering. Boomstick: He can also teleport by Mind Warping, and remember the telekinetic punch from 2 meters away? Yeah... He can also do it with his sword, which can also be used to reflect projectiles! Who has the multi-purpose sword now, huh, Ragna? ''' Wiz: The sword can also summon a demon. '''Boomstick: What?! Wiz: The demon has a sickle and stabs the opponent with it. And he can use red demon energy to float. Boomstick: Wow... But most impressive of all, his telekinesis can be used... To hit the fourth wall. And if he beats the camera using the opponent for long enough, he might even literally break the fourth wall! Or take an eye off the enemy, as an alternate option. Wiz: Kenshi might be blind, but it still a member of the elite Special forces, leader of the Forces of Light, and unless you're blind, you'd know he isn't someone who any Daredevil ''should be messing with. ''Kenshi: The world has changed. For the worse if we do not expel Shinnok from Raiden's temple. He means to poison Earthrealm's life force, the Jinsei. Guts Wiz: In Berserk's realm of Midland, there's a legend about a man wandering around the region, killing anyone who literally stood on his path. Boomstick: Awesome! But unfortunately, he actually had a reason... Vengeance. His name... Was... Hold on, his name is clearly written right above us, right? So do i even need to tell? Wiz: Yes. His name was Guts. Boomstick: Seriously? Wiz: Guts didn't really start life very well... He was born from the corpse of his mother, who, by the way, was hanged from a tree. Boomstick: Holy shit! Wiz: Oh, and everyone who could take care of him had already been killed in a brutal massacre. He was alone, destined to die, until he was found by travelling mercenaries. And adopted by a camp whore, who loved him and taught him a few morals. Boomstick: At least he had his nice caring family and lived happily fore-''' Wiz: The adoptive mother died of a plague three years later. '''Boomstick: Wow... Just wow... Wiz: He was then adopted by the leader of the mercenaries, Gambino, who made Guts an extremely determined student of swordmanship, and got his first kill at the age of life. Boomstick: Now that's a perfect l-''' Wiz: He was abused in many ways, including that one. '''Boomstick: If he was so determined, why didn't he just kill Gambino? Wiz: He did, and became a lone mercenary, skilled enough to be allowed to join Griffith's horde, where he finally got his first friends. Boomstick: And Guts finally lived the life of drea-''' Wiz: Until his crazy leader summoned demons, became a bat thing, stole Guts's soul, killed all his friends, and raped his girlfriend. '''Boomstick: Ok, i'm not gonna say anything about dream lifes anymore. Wiz: Not really. Things never went well for him again anyway. Boomstick: Alright then. His little toys includes throwing knifes, and minibombs. Not to mention, his new and improved mechanical hand, with a flamethrower, a quick-shooting crossbow, and a short ranged cannon, which can take a demon's head away really easily. But the best of all, his giant legendary sword, the Dragonslayer, perfect for killing people, dragons, demons, ghosts... Everything? You know what? THAT's the life of a dream. Wiz: Guts is also faster than the eye can see, and killed one hundred soldiers on a single night. He does ANYTHING just for a kill. He once jumped into the mouth of a giant sea god, jumped on fire, falls hundreds of feet, among other stuff. Boomstick: And if Guts doesn't have the guts to do something too risky, he'll just put on the Berserker armor, which makes him completely immune to any kind of pain, and is able to pierce his body to pin muscles and bones back in place. Just in case he's about to explode, y'know. Wiz: But the armor won't heal him if someone actually manages to separate parts of this body, so he should never be too risky. Boomstick: The armor also makes him much more violent, by taking his morality away and leaving him completely uncontrollable. I wonder where can i buy one... Anyways, Guts is a fierce mercenary, and isn't being eaten by a hole in the sand all the time like other mercenary comrades. He's definetely a force to be reckoned with, and extremely inspiring, at least to me. Guts: "My place really was here. I was too foolish and stubborn to notice. But, what I truly hoped for then was here... Why do I always realize it.. When I've already lost it..." Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!! DEATH BATTLE!! Mortal Kombat 2's Hidden Forest A scream of someone desperately running was heard, and seconds after, Shang Tsung passed through the screen, running and screaming. He kept doing it, until he tripped on a rock. He heard the pursuer approach. He knew the man would do the same thing Shang did to him over a decade ago... Kenshi would brutally wound him, and leave him to die. Enough.'-'' Said Kenshi, now less than a meter away, lifting his sword, but the sorcerer only laughed at it. The swordsman instantly realized it was a trap, and heard a noise coming from behind a tree. Two tarkateans jumped out of their hideout, raising their claws. The blind swordsman blocked both air attacks, and started fighting both enemies at the same time. Tsung took the opportunity and ran away, until he bumped into someone. Shang looked at the man he had just bumped into, who happened to be walking through the forest. The man definetely wasn't friendly, and was already holding his blade, the Dragonslayer with both hands, preparing to strike. The sorcerer quickly transformed into Liu Kang, and grabbed a Dragon Sword to block it, then swung it at the man multiple times, all of which he dodged or blocked with his blade. When Tsung got tired and stopped swinging, he was hit multiple times by the Dragonslayer, and fell down, lifeless, with fountains of blood coming out of the wounds. The swordsman then talked to Kenshi, who was a few meters away, and had cut the first enemy in half, then decapitated him. '''You're in my way. Stand aside."-'' Said the man, but Kenshi felt it... There was something strange there, and his voice was exactly what Raiden had told someone sounded like... That mercenary who killed anyone on his path... He realized it was actually the exact same mercenary, '''Guts! Takahashi just couldn't follow the murderer's orders, and got into fighting stance. (Cues Oni's Theme) So you're that murderer, aren't you, Guts?"-'' Asked Kenshi- "I'm afraid your path ends here." '''He can see a lot for someone who can't even see...'- ''Thought Guts. He sighed, and got into fighting stance. '''FIGHT! Both ran towards each other, and clashed their swords, which ended up sending Kenshi's sword flying away. Guts prepared to finish him off, but the blind swordsman kicked him in the gut. Before the demon hunter could recover, he used telekinesis to bring the sword back to him, and slashed it at his enemy, who easily blocked it with the Dragonslayer. Kenshi realized that a regular swordfight against Guts would be pointless, so he cut one of the trees in half, levitated it, and threw it at his opponent, who cut it into even smaller half, then ran into the blind swordsman. Takahashi dodged the incoming slashes, then kicked the enemy in the face, punched him in the stomach, and tried to decapitate him, but Guts ducked, then headbutted the blind fighter, who involuntarily walked a few steps away due to knockback. The Demon Hunter pointed his fake hand towards the opponent, and started shooting arrows with it. One of the arrows hit the enemy in the knee, making him scream in pain. However, Kenshi still managed to dodge all the others, then tele-punched, so despite apparently not hitting anything, he actually hit Guts in the stomach. Takahashi then levitated all the arrows, and threw every single one at his enemy, who dodged with no trouble at all. The Blind Swordsman teleported to less than 2 meters away from the enemy, and quickly released his sword's demon, catching Guts off guard. The Demon Hunter was sent flying away, and before he could get up, the demon was already centimenters way, preparing the final blow, lifting its sickle, but Guts shot arrows at the creature's torso. The thing fell down, and the mercenary was now the one preparing the final blow, however... While the enemy faced his sword's demon, he had just mind-warped to right behind him, and then quickly impaled Guts. Kenshi pulled the sword out of the enemy's torso, and waited for him to fall down lifeless... Something that didn't happen. (Cues Marvel vs Capcom 3- Nemesis's Theme) After a few seconds, Guts screamed in rage and pain, and started violently slashing the Dragonslayer at his opponent, who barely managed to dodge the attacks. The blind swordsman tried to block the attack, but again, his sword was sent flying away. Before the Demon Hunter could attack again, he teleported away, and picked up his weapon. Less than 2 seconds after that, the mercenary started repeatedely shooting arrows, which again, Kenshi levitated and threw them back at the shooter, but this time, Guts ran through the arrows, causing wounds all over his body, and some of the projectiles where still stuck: On his shoulder, foot, and knee. The mercenary tried to cut the opponent in half, but he managed to dodge it. The attacker then kicked him in the stomach and headbutted his face, sending him a few meters away, and making him spit blood. Kenshi realized close-quarters combat against the foe would be completely useless now, so he levitated one of the animal trees out of the ground, and threw it at the enemy, who easily dodged, and started running around the telekinetic opponent, who could hear his steps with no problem. Kenshi kept levitating trees and throwing them at Guts, who kept dodging by running around, until the demon-hunter lifted his sword and jumped at the enemy, who stopped him with telekinesis. (Music stops.) Guts hit the ground hard enough to crack his arm, and the foe prepared to finish him off, but the mercenary pointed his mechanical arm at the attacker, which suddenly shot flames at the Blind Swordsman, setting him on fire. (Cues Mortal Kombat 9- Fatality) Kenshi screamed in pain, and fell down on his knees, whining, Guts lifted his sword, ready to finish him off, but the enemy pointed his hand at the mercenary, lifting him with telekinesis. The demon-hunter tried to swear, but nothing came out. It was like the opponent was lifting him by the neck. The Blind Swordsman then repeatedely beat him against the screen. (Camera or The Fourth Wall, as you wish to call it) 'After some hits, Guts's right eye fell off, and the camera was cracked. His opponent was dead, and Kenshi simply dropped the corpse, and before walking away, said: '''Your killing spree is over." Kenshi walked away, victoriously. Until he heard a grunt. Takahashi turned back, with jaw open, and looked at the enemy. He was trying to get up. His knees, mouth, shoulders, and mouth all bled, but most impressive of all, the hole where his eye was placed. It looked like a mini blood waterfall. The Blind Swordsman was aware the bleedings would end up killing the foe, so he preceded to walk away. But what if Guts turned into someone who can still fight as long as he has still got blood? (Cues Shadow of The Colossus: A Violent Encounter) The Berserker Armor quickly appeared, covering Guts's body. Before Kenshi could turn back again to see what was the metallic noise, the foe had already rushed towards him, and slashed the Blind Swordsman's stomach. A pool of blood splattered around Kenshi, as he tried to cover the wound, screaming in pain. The mercenary kicked him in the wound, sending him flying towards a distant tree. As Kenshi recovered from the hit, the enemy was already near him. The Demon Hunter did a horizontal slash, trying to decapitate the foe, who managed to duck it, which cut the tree in half. The Blind Swordsman then released his sword's demon, who managed to quickly hit the Mercenary, destroying the Berserker Armor. The demon preceded to finish the job, but Guts quickly shot it with the mechanical hand's hidden cannon, decapitating the beast. Kenshi had no longer his telekinetic powers, but he wouldn't give up now: He had still fighting skill and the sword. The two once again started a sword duel, and this time, due to Guts's massive battle damage, his enemy wasn't instantly disarmed. However, both stopped fighting when they heard a noise coming from right next to them. Their jaws hung open. The tree Guts had cut in half was about to fall down on both. Before any of them could make a move, they where both smashed by the tree. (Music Stops) After some time, a blade started coming out of the tree. The man jumped off it. Carrying his demon-slaying sword, he had lost an eye today, but he had prevailed in just another random Thursday. '''K.O! As Guts walk away, the camera focuses on the tree next to the one which fell down. Not really a tree, it was actually a hidden camera, but whose? In a dark room, someone with red eyes looked at another defender's death. The camera then focused at the footage of a city, with the crisps of an annoying douchebag, then at a canyon, at the frozen bodyparts of a fighter, then at the burned body of a Fox, and it went on... Earth could soon be his... Conclusion Boomstick: NOOOOOO! Wiz: I know... Kenshi was a born fighter, and incredibly fast and strong, but ultimately ended up outclassed. Boomstick: He might be fast, but Guts could actually run faster than the eye can spot. Well, being blind has its advantages, but... Wiz: Kenshi might be often sent on deadly missions, but Guts has to face various murderous demons every day. Boomstick: And Guts could deal with bone-breaking and extremely bloody Mortal Kombat moves by using the Berserker armor, which lets him fight until all his bones are broken, and all his blood was spilled. Wiz: And as he's experienced with fighting demons, Guts could easily destroy the monster that lives inside Kenshi's sword, and take his powers away. Boomstick: This match was more than FALLS the eye. The Blind Swordsman just KENSH stand up to the Demon Hunter. Wiz: The winner, is Guts. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015